


When Cas Met Crowley

by Bbnabhk



Series: Roommates [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Roommates, Slow Burn, oblivious destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Cas brings another man home, and Dean does not approve.
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: Roommates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	When Cas Met Crowley

It was two weeks after Dean had caught Cas in bed with Benny before his roommate decided to bring home another man.

It had been like any other weekend. Cas had finished an early shift at the coffee shop and had swung home to drop off some day-old pastries for Dean before going to volunteer at a soup kitchen. He had happily chatted with Dean and Lisa as he piled some canned goods into his bag. By the time he returned home, his entire demeanor had changed.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Dean asked with concern. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to go out, find a liquor store, and drink it.”

“Cas, honey, that’s not the right way to cope with things,” Lisa interjected.

Dean waved her off. She rolled her eyes and stomped away. 

“You want to get drunk and forget, I’ll support that. We’ve got whiskey and beer here.” Dean motioned to their fridge.

“Dean, I appreciate that, but the kind of comfort I’m looking for, you can’t offer,” Cas said, glancing over at Lisa.

“Oh.” Dean didn’t know how to respond to that. He always thought he’d do anything for his friend but never considered what “anything” meant.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” 

“I could come with you,” Dean suggested. “You know, make sure you’re safe, be your wingman.”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He stood and grabbed his keys, shoving them in the pocket of his trench coat. “I’ll be fine,” he reiterated.

Several hours later, he came home with a smarmy man who made Dean’s skin crawl as soon as he walked through the door.

“Dean, Lisa, this is Fergus. Fergus, this is my roommate and his girlfriend.” Cas was just short of slurring his words.

“Fergus?” Dean scoffed at the name.

“My friends call me Crowley,” the man said with what sounded like a Scottish accent.

“Well, Fergus,” Dean emphasized, “my room is right next door, so treat my friend well.”

“Oooh, sounds like someone’s jealous.” 

Dean wanted to smack the smug bastard back to the British Isles. He threw an arm around Lisa. “Someone is just protective of his friends.”

Cas squinted at him but shook away what he was about to say. “Come on.” He tugged Fergus’s hand. “My room is this way.”

After the door closed, Lisa slapped him on the shoulder. “What was that?”

“The guy’s scum, and Cas is too drunk to see that right now.”

They heard a thud against Cas’s door, and Dean hovered above his seat, being pulled back by Lisa.

“Let them be.”

“I’m not going to let him take advantage of my friend!” Dean hissed.

“Castiel is a big boy. He can take care of himself,” she reasoned.

The sounds of Cas moaning and something shattering had Dean on his feet. “That’s it!”

He marched over and pounded at the door.

“Ah!” Cas cried out. Dean heard the smack of something against skin.

“Open this fucking door right now!” he ordered.

After a quiet pause, the door creaked open, and Dean was greeted by the sight of two naked men. Crowley was on all fours on the bed with a very clear handprint on his butt cheek, while Cas stood at the doorway, condom in hand. Dean kept his gaze up, avoiding a very prominent body part.

“May I help you, Dean?” Cas inquired, clearly irritated.

Dean pointed at Crowley. “You, get dressed, and get out. You,” he pointed at Cas, “we need to talk.”

“If your boyfriend wanted to join us, he could have just asked,” Crowley quipped.

Dean picked up a pair of pants that had landed by the door and threw them at Crowley. “I said get out!”

Cas glared at him with intense blue eyes. “You don’t get to have a say in this.”

“It’s my apartment too. I don’t want him here,” Dean argued. He couldn’t avoid Cas’s stare; looking at the rest of his naked body was off-limits.

“Fine.” Cas turned to Crowley. “You should go. The moment’s gone anyways.”

“Shame,” Crowley said as he got dressed. “I quite wanted to see how that pretty angel face would look debauched.”

Dean felt his anger stewing at the pit of his stomach.

“Call me,” Crowley purred, pecking Cas on the cheek. He pushed past Dean and waved to Lisa on his way out.

“Good. Now that he’s gone, we need to—” Dean was cut off by Cas shoving him out of the room and slamming the door shut. “Fine, we’ll talk about this in the morning!”

He staggered back into the living room to find Lisa putting on her coat.

“Can you believe him? I just saved him from a whole lot of regret, and that’s how he thanks me!” He paused, finally realizing she was about to leave. “Where are you going?”

“Home. You and Cas obviously have a lot to talk about in the morning. I don’t want to get in the way.” She grabbed her purse and walked over to Dean. “Let me know when you two figure all this out.”

“Babe, it’s fine,” he tried to assure her.

“You two keep saying that, but it’s obviously not. Talk to him. Work it out. Then call me.”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. “Alright. Have a good night.”

She kissed him gently. “You too.”

He walked her to the door and turned around to face a quiet apartment. He stopped at Cas’s door but stopped himself from knocking, deciding to wait until morning.

—-

Dean was up first, frying some eggs for breakfast. He heard some shuffling behind him and turned to see Cas dropping broken shards of ceramic into the trash.

“We knocked over a lamp last night,” he explained simply.

“Ah, that explains the noise.” Dean turned back to the pan. “Want some eggs?”

“Sure. I’ll make the coffee.” An awkward silence loomed as they finished preparing breakfast. Cas finally spoke as they sat down. “So… I thought you were okay with me bringing home guys. You made a whole fuss about it being my home as well.”

“Of course I’m okay with it!”

“It didn’t seem that way last night.”

Dean chomped down on his eggs and swallowed before speaking. “I’m okay with you bringing decent guys back here. Benny was fine, but that Crowley guy had ‘king of hell’ written all over him.”

“He wasn’t that bad,” Cas murmured unconvincingly.

“I had a bad feeling about him, and I was trying to protect you. I’m not going to feel guilty about that,” Dean stated matter-of-factly.

Cas nodded slowly. “Okay then.” He pushed his eggs around the plate before shoving his plate to Dean to finish.

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Dean finally asked. “You don’t usually have that bad of judgement.”

“Maybe I do.” Cas looked down at his hands. “You know that family I helped the other week?”

“That one with the abusive father who punched you in the face?”

“Yeah.” His hand instinctively went to the cheek where the bruise had long since healed. “I saw them at the soup kitchen yesterday.” Dean dropped his fork and sat back, indicating he was ready to listen. “It’s like I took them out of one bad situation just to drop them into another. I want to help people, Dean, and all I seem to do is make things worse.”

“Cas, if you hadn’t gotten them out of that house, they could have ended up dead. That would have been worse.” Dean reached over and put his hand on Cas’s forearm. “I never told anyone this, but my dad was pretty abusive too after my mom died. The minute I was old enough, I took Sammy, and we got the hell out of that house. It wasn’t easy. We lived out of more motels than I could count, but we survived. Now Sammy’s at freakin’ Stanford studying to be a lawyer! They’ll be okay. You did the right thing.”

Dean pulled back when he felt a wetness on his hand. He reached up and wiped the tears from Cas’s face.

He leaned in close. “You’re a good person, Cas,” Dean whispered. 

Cas blinked away his remaining tears, his blue eyes glistening. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean could feel Cas’s soft breath against his face. Suddenly realizing how close they were, he coughed awkwardly and pulled away, plopping back down onto his seat. 

“So, how the hell did you meet Fergus anyways?” He said the name with venom.

Cas laughed. “He wasn’t THAT bad.”

“You deserve so much better than that guy could ever offer,” Dean said, hoping it didn’t sound too sappy. “Hell, you deserve better than most people could ever offer.”

Cas blushed. “I don’t know about that.”

“I do.” Dean picked his fork back up and stabbed at Cas’s eggs. “Don’t worry, somewhere out there, there’s some righteous man good enough to be with you.”


End file.
